Most motor vehicles include an engine compartment that houses a power plant such as an internal combustion engine, a passenger compartment, and a storage compartment or trunk. Generally, a front of dash system is provided between the engine compartment and the passenger compartment. The front of dash system provides a shield between the power plant and the passenger compartment. In many cases, the front of dash system includes a front of dash panel with various pass-throughs that accommodate mechanical linkages and electrical conductors. The mechanical linkages may include brake linkages, clutch linkages, accelerator linkages and the like. Electrical conductors provide a connection between various instrument panel gauges, ignition controls, switches and the like, and the power plant, transmission and other components in the engine compartment.
In some cases, front of dash systems accommodate sound enhancers that condition sound created by the power plant entering the passenger compartment. Typically, the sound enhancers tap into an induction system portion of the power plant. A band pass filter conditions sound output from the induction system to provide passengers with distinct and desirable sound. In some cases, vehicles that include a sound enhancer require that the front of dash panel include an additional pass-through or opening. As not all vehicles include a sound enhancer, manufacturers are required to either produce two front of dash panel models, or a single front of dash panel model that includes an additional opening and provide a plug that would close off the additional opening for vehicles that do not include a sound enhancer. Manufacturing and warehousing multiple panel models and plugs is costly. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a front of dash panel that can accommodate a sound enhancer without requiring an additional opening and a designated plug.